Letters to Her
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Inspired by the story "Diary of Demetria". A 8 year old boy begins doing inspirational letters to Demi in hopes he can make her happy everyday while she was in rehab. title based on "Letters to God". read and review
1. The start of a helping letter

**I got inspired to write this story based on the fanfic "Diary of Demetria", so this will be my newest Sonny With a Chance story so far. Everything you'll read here is all purely fiction.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

"_You, You two, are my wings!"- Alto Saotome, Macross Frontier_

That quote itself proves how high my hopes and faith is. You guys may not know me, but I'm like every other kid around the block. My name is Daniel Gerson, an 8-year old boy with hopes and dreams as high as the moon. I want to tell you my story on how I touched the heart of a certain someone that you know and even be a fan of.

That's right. I'm talking about Demetria Devonne Lovato, a person whom I, like you, am a fan of.

One day I was busy playing playing Invizimals with my friend Robert. As I was busy playing the game with my friend, I just heard the bad news. It was that bad news that will open my heart to help out that someone.

_Demi Lovato quits World Tour, goes into rehab due to "Emotional and Physical" problems_

_Demi Lovato recent went in rehab due to some problems concerning her. Prior to that, the "Camp Rock" actress was reported that she punched her backup dancer because she thought that the backup dancer tattletale on what happened that night when the actress along with the Jonas Brothers went out for a night out. _

_It was also reported that she actually threatened Ashley Greene, Joe Jonas' current girlfriend, out of jealousy. She is currently recovering in (name of rehab center) also because it was also found out about her past problems prior to entering stardom, one of them involving cutting._

The moment I read that, I wished I can do something about it because after all, The Lord told us to love each other so I said to my friend, "Is it possible to help out a celeb that really needs help?"

Robert replied, "Well I guess it is possible but yeah… it's a hard thing to do. It won't be that easy. Trust me, my older sister tried to help someone but it's really rare."

As we were still talking, my mom came home with bags full of groceries. My mom was one of the staffers for Hollywood Records. She was actually one of the secretaries there, and when I'm not in school, I join my mom at work. Everyone was nice to me whenever I'm there.

"Hey boys, you having fun?"

"Hey Mrs. Gerson. Yeah we are. We're just talking about someone…"

My mom knew what we're talking about even though she came in late. My dad is the teacher in my school, and he just reading a book. He said, "Well the children are getting a bit concerned. I'm not going to ruin it for ya."

"Dad, were you eavesdropping?"

"Son, I'm so busy on this book. Why would I be busy on you two?"

My dad wasn't finished on the book he liked the most. It was God's Tribesman. He had that book and never lets go of it, even though he had another one called "Tuesdays with Morrie" which he hadn't started yet.

My mom finally broke the silence on all of us and said, "If it's about Demi Lovato, yeah I know. Poor girl. If only people do care, well at least her loyal fans were, but what about the others?"

"Mom… did she really did it?"

"Well son it's kinda personal, we can't just talk about these stuff, even though I work for that actress' record company, and we aren't even allowed to gossip about them in the office."

I was feeling sorry for Demi that moment. A few minutes later I went to my room and went to my bed, thinking, _do the nice people really have to care for the other? I mean yeah I do know her as a fan, but she's not a part of the family. But she is a part of God's family. I should do something to cheer her up. If I could…_

My dad came in my room and told me, "Son, you're still thinking about her?"

"Dad… I was thinking, was it possible for me to help her even though I have nothing to do with her?"

He then sat down my bed and told me, "Well son," as I sat down on the bed too, "it is possible, you do know that The Lord told us to love one another so that means you can love anyone, whether you know them personally or not."

To be honest, I was raised up in a Christian environment so yeah I know those stuff. We go to church and we all made sure we haven't missed a beat on Church or bible time. But applying it to a celeb that needs all the help and support she can get? That then leaves me a big question mark for me.

"I know you want to help her feel better in the times she needs to recover. Well there is one thing you can do. How about writing her a letter?"

Writing a Letter? But then again, writing letters to a celeb can be difficult, esp. when you want to cheer her up. Not to mention the giant bag of mails from her fans, meaning it takes a long time before it gets to your letter. Count it as a blessing if she did reply to you. But then again, no harm in trying right? Maybe I can give it a shot for once. Or twice, if it works out.

"Dad, it could work. But I have no idea where can I send it."

"Well ask your mom. But probably you have to be creative and somewhat feel-good because it would help her one way or the other. I know you can do this."

"Thanks dad. I'll do my best to cheer her up through letters!"

Later on my mom gave me the address to write to her. She also told me that it should be marked with something that will immediately reach her, like in the lines of "Confidential" or "For Demi Lovato Only", stuff like that, because what if it gets in the wrong hands? You can never be too sure anyway.

As I look at the autographed picture of her which is in my desk, I finally had the courage to write out a letter to her. Before that, I prayed to the Lord to give me an idea on what to write for her. And after a long time writing, this finally came out.

_Dear Demi,_

_Hi. My name's Daniel Gerson, age 8. I heard what happened to you in the tour, so as a fan, I decided to write this letter to you because I know it'll make you feel better while you recover. Me and my family will always pray for you no matter what. You're my inspiration in whatever I do, whether in getting good grades or making my parents proud of me. Ever since you can out in Camp Rock and up to now, I look up to you as a sister I never had. (yeah because I'm an only child, bear with me) you were awesome in everything you do in life, and even use whatever you learned in the past to make you a strong-willed teen celeb who turns to a role model to others. I know it might be short but in the end it's the thought that counts. So yeah I hope I can bring in more letters to you so you'll be happy and you can recover quicker. Right now, I will always be with you, no matter what happens. God bless and never give up._

_Your angel (for now),_

_Daniel_

The moment I finished it I kept it in my pillow hoping I can send it tomorrow. Then I decided to call my friends at the youth ministry (even though I'm the only kid in a sea of teens in that group) about my plan to make someone happy even when they're down. They agreed with me and gave me a good luck for this attempt that I'll have to do.

That morning, I got up early before school and put the letter in the mailbox, because that's what has to be done so that the mailman can get it. As I go to school that day, I said to myself, _here's hoping I helped out well._

**Well that's the beginning to the story, so I might do more of this in the later days. And before I go I'd like to thank you to DemiIsMyInspiration for the inspiration to do this story.**

**Leave reviews. This story will continue when I get a chance to type again.**


	2. A reply of hope

**Well there are no reviews yet, but the story must go on. So here's the 2****nd**** chapter of the story, but the beginning will be told from Demi's POV. So hope you enjoy it… and please, review or comment!**

**Then again, I don't own anyone because it's fiction!**

Well today was well, I don't know. I met some good people since I got there. Most importantly is my connection with Dr. Byrd. He's a nice guy. Jeremy? Well I can say he's a "love to hate him" type of guy.

Who am I kidding?

I still feel like I have nowhere to go in this place because, well, it's rehab. With many others who need the help they can get. If I didn't snap out in the middle of the tour I could have not ended up here, but I have no choice, I have to do this, it's my problem, and I have to solve it on my own, with no one to seek help from but this place.

I wish I can stay with my mom instead, and be with my sister Madison, instead of being here, but I have to do this, so I can recover. After all, no pain no gain right?

As I stayed in my room looking at my family portrait, someone knocked on my door. It was Dr. Byrd.

He said, "Demi, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Well I guess you should be happier, someone sent you a letter, probably a fan. Sender won't allow anyone to read the letter except you. He might have a big preference of privacy." He handed me the letter and I was curious on how would someone send me a letter in rehab?

Dr. Byrd was right. The sender was serious that no one else but me can read the letter. As I opened it I felt like it's going to be a hate letter, except it wasn't. It came from an 8-year old boy who did believe in me, no matter what I've been currently.

_The kid's name was Daniel… and he knows about what I've been right now… yet, he gave me hope. _That thought alone made me think, out of all the fans I met and read letters from, his might have been the most serious yet thoughtful and supportive of all of them. A tear fell down my cheek and I almost sobbed reading it. It's like joy coming from someone you don't know in a sea of fans.

"Thank you Daniel," was all I can say while crying a bit, and clinging the letter in my chest.

Later on I decided to write him back that afternoon, before the post worker in the rehab sends the mail for the day.

**Daniel**

Throughout school I was still thinking of her and how she's doing. It was Science class. So busy thinking of how would she feel if she read my letter that I didn't noticed the teacher calling me.

"Daniel!"

I snapped out of the thinking phase and said, "Um yes?"

"Daniel I'm worried about you, this is Science class, and yet your mind is somewhere else. Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry sir."

"Daniel, as a teacher it's my duty to let you learn. You should stay in my classroom after this. Then you can tell me everything else."

"Sure Mr. Grissom. Sorry for not paying attention to you."

A few minutes later it was go time for all students except me. Mr. Grissom asked me, "ok Daniel, the reason I want you to stay after class because I've noticed you're thinking somewhere else. Is there a problem in your life that you want to tell me Daniel?"

"Ok but if I tell you will you not let the entire class to know it?"

"Ok I'll do this, and yeah it's not punishment or a sermon for not paying attention. Ok now what is it?"

"Well I'm thinking about someone who needed a helping hand, thus why I'm on the worried side of stuff."

"Who is this person you're worried about?"

"Demi Lovato."

The teacher just chuckled and said, "Daniel, the person can do it without your help. Unless you're willing to help out in this time of healing maybe then I would have noticed it better."

"So you do understand?"

"Yeah I guess, I used to be a teacher to Juvenile Delinquents. Those who lost their way in life and wanting to ease out the pain in their lives by doing bad stuff, like being with bad influences. But Demi is different. The reason why she's there because she needed help in her life because deep inside she's hurting."

"So you do know?"

"Like I don't read news every day."

He patted me on the shoulder and told me, "If you're willing to help her out, do the best you can. That's all I can tell you. Encourage her with happiness in your heart."

"Thanks Mr. Grissom. Can I go now?"

"You're dismissed."

I finally got home and the first thing I did was check the mailbox. As I opened it, I saw nothing. And I was thinking, _maybe it's not time yet… _I decided to go in and I was surprised Dad was home before me.

"Dad, why are you home early?"

"I was waiting for you but I thought you might want to alone time with friends so I didn't call you. And yeah your mom won't be home early, she's still busy with a last minute thing she had to do and might take up all night to do this."

My mom sometimes had work to do outside her time schedule. Thus, why my dad was currently making dinner for just me and him. Then he said, "oh and someone sent you a letter. It doesn't say where it came from, nor state who wrote it."

"Dad, where'd you put it?"

"In your room."

"Thanks dad."

I hurried up to my room and saw it in my desk and I did read the envelope. It just said, _For Daniel. _I was curious on who wrote it, so I still opened the letter and I was surprised on how the letter was written. It was like it was sweet as honey and stuff like that.

And I read that letter. It was written:

_Dear Daniel,_

_Thanks for writing to me. I felt tears in my eyes when I read your letter; it was heartwarming and touched my soul. I never knew in my life in the showbiz that someone would have the courage to write me a letter of care to me because most letters I get are mostly fan letters, but yours stood out among the rest. It wasn't a fan letter… it's a letter of hope. and you did yours so filled with hope, faith and trust in me I knew that in my time of need, you came out in a sea of fans, just to tell me kind, heart touching words of belief to me. Thanks so much Daniel, that I felt Like talking to you. If it's ok with you, can you write me back every day? I'll always wait for your letters. The reason I asked is because I felt like no one to talk to outside the rehab staffers except you, who always believes in me. Hope you'll keep up your normal life, and always pray for me. I'll wait for your reply._

_The girl that believes in you,_

_Demi_

I then thought… _I nailed it! Now she won't be sad every day._ So I decided to write her a reply letter…

**Well there's the letter that finally got to her. What would Daniel write next? Stay tuned…**

**And for those wondering how the letter got so fast, the letter came to Demi a day after it was sent, and the reply came two days after Demi wrote the reply letter.**


	3. Truth or Doubt?

**So currently the story has some faves and story alerts received but still no reviews. Just to let you guys be reminded the story doesn't go on without comments. So here's the next chapter… hope you guys like it.**

**Daniel**

The next day I put the reply mail in the mailbox and because it was a Friday, which is the last day of school that week, I happily marched to school with happiness in my heart that I helped someone feel better. As I went off to school excitedly, something still stopped me on the way.

It was my town's local Japanese toy import shop.

Mr. Curran, the man who operates it, does know me and he said, "Good morning Daniel!"

"Good Morning Mr. Curran."

"So how's my fave neighbor who always patronizes my shop?"

"Well Mr. Curran, I'm just excited, excited that I was chosen to be someone's penpal for her troubled times."

Mr. Curran- whose real name is Benedict- is one of my neighbors, who by the way is a family friend. He also goes to church like my parents and me, and everytime he'll make a profit that week, on Sunday he gives 30% of his earnings for tithes on his shop alone.

And yeah since I always drop by to help when I get bored, I always get wither $20 or a small something for helping me out. Today was a bit different.

"Who's the lucky person who's mailing you letters?"

"Demi Lovato."

"Ah, youth."

He had like a wife named Elisabeth, and two children, a high school son named Greg and a grade school one named Abby. Abby's my classmate by the way, and the reason I stopped by Mr. Curran's shop was to pick up Abby.

"My daughter was a fan of hers. She said that someday she just wanted to be like her, a strong-willed girl. Too bad Demi finally fell because her health gave way. So did her emotions."

"So you do believe she'll be ok?"

"Ah yes. God works in mysterious ways. We just haven't found out."

"That's what I'm doing now. Demi picked me to write to her because she needs support esp. that her family visits for like a few days."

"Oh well look at the time! Well Abby's coming in a few. You two don't want to be late for school!"

Then I looked at the nice model kit and I said, "Mr. Curran, what's this?"

"Oh that! Recently I'm stocking up on Macross Frontier stuff. That's a 1/72 VF-25 Messiah with Armored parts. Macross Frontier stuff usually sells out so fast because most Macross lovers love that series, and its merchandise gets sold out in my place. Right now it's a new fresh batch for selling."

"Oh."

The Abby came and said, "Hey Daniel, ready to go?"

"Oh hey Abby! Come on we'll be late."

As me and Abby left Mr. Curran said, "Ok kids be careful! You two have a nice day 'k?"

**Demi**

Another day passed and it still feels like it's not easy to get back to the same way I was. Yeah…

Since I was bored I had to do something. This is killing me in the inside… I can't take it anymore. If only Daniel's mail finally comes maybe I can get some quiet time-

"Demi, someone's here to visit you."

I was like, who in the world would visit me? I don't get it, but if it's my mom, I'd be glad!

As I walked out of my "room" and into the visitor's place, I saw my mom. Why would she visit me?

"Hi hun. I told you I'll visit soon. And you would have expected it, did you?"

"Mom… I was waiting for you all week. I wonder why you visited today."

"Hun I want you to know… remember your real dad? He came out of his comfort zone and even said stuff that you might not believe."

_Why would my previous dad come out of nowhere supporting me in my problem today?_

"He said that he cared for you and such. But along with that, bad stuff came out along that…"

"Mom, don't tell me…"

"The rumors came out when your dad spoke out in your defense. Rumors ranging to you making Coke- not the drink but the drug- to you being sexually active with all the boys to came across. They'll do everything to ruin you and such."

As I heard these I broke out and cried because they went so far to attack me when I wasn't looking. These two out of many rumors hurt me the most. I just cried, because I'm falling so bad I didn't know what next can do to ruin me.

"Hun… are you ok?"

"Sorry, these rumors against me are much more worst than in my childhood."

Before my mom can reply, the mail worker came to me and said, "Ms. Lovato, here is the new mail from the kid who wrote to you."

As I got the letter, my mom said, "Hun, is that a letter?"

"Yes Mom, but it's not a fan letter- it's a special one, because I asked the person to be my penpal while I'm here."

"Ok then, let me hear it too."

I opened the letter and there it was- Daniel's latest reply.

_Dear Demi,_

_First off I want to thank you kindly for choosing me as someone to write back while in rehab. I guess that means that God picked me too for this chance to help you out to once more get up from the fall. Ok I'm trying not to geek out in this letter but now I have to resume this letter just to let you know what's happening to me. Well my Science teacher caught me right handed when I wasn't paying attention in class then he had me stay a bit after class and yeah he understood why I wasn't paying attention. I told him about whom I worried to and I said you. He explained to me that When you help someone, do it with all your heart, and not expecting anything later on. Oh did I forget to mention that he used to be working with Juvenile Delinquents? Yeah I thought you know. And yeah I hope you don't give up! Someday you'll soon be out of this place and you'll once more back to making the fans happy. Well I'll wait for your Reply… Don't lose that flame of hope in your Heart!_

_Until next time,_

_Daniel_

"Let me guess- your secret admirer?"

"Mom, he's not. He's just a fan- a very special one- who cared so much he had to step out his comfort zone to write me kind letters."

"Oh. Well I hope the kid would not take advantage of you. I mean, what if he asked for your personal data and stuff, or worst, he being nice to you that later on he could betray you?"

"Mom, he's only 8. What can happen?"

I then felt worried that he might get manipulated by others to hurt me later verbally. Maybe I should write him back now and ask him a bit more. It could help, right?

**It took me the entire early morning to finish the 2****nd**** half of this chapter so bear with me. Well will Demi doubt him or keep believing in Daniel's intentions? Comment!**


	4. A harsh lie

**Well I'm back for the 4****th**** chapter, and thanks for the reviews, as of this writing, there's now 5 reviews, and one comment brought a chuckle to my heart:**

_this is an amazing story so far! daniel's so cute! update sooooon(: -xlyssx23_

**Thanks xlyssx23 for that comment! I had him inspired by Davis Cleaveland, who plays CeCe's little brother in Shake It Up. So now rumors start flying against Demi, and Daniel is still doing the best he can to make things better. How far would he go? Read on…**

**Demi**

I was getting worried that Daniel, at a fragile age, could get to the bad side of things. I have to do something so that he won't get in trouble or do much damage.

He was sweet, innocent, and what if those who hate me get a hold of him? They could turn the tide and make him a bad person! If I can get out right now and tell him everything, I could, but no. I'm still stuck here.

"Hun, well I brought you a few things because I don't want you to miss us so much. Here, even Madison brought you a come home card."

"Maddie made me this? I don't know if I can accept it…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't Maddie to see me like this, I don't want her to cry and be sad or anything, I just can't do it."

But I then remembered one of Daniel's letters, as if they came to life and tell me to take it. After all, Madison is my little sister, and she has to grow up strong like I'm now in. I can't let her down…

As I opened the card, a drawn picture of me was there, and a note.

_Demi,_

_I miss you. I wish you're now ok so we can spend time together._

_Please come home,_

_Maddie_

I cried again and my mom said, "Ok Hun I have to go now, I don't want your sister to be worried. I'll come back in another day, ok?"

I can't say anything. I was still sobbing from the card Madison gave me.

As I went back to my room, I started to write a new letter for Daniel, because I got worried for him. I just don't want him to lose hope and stuff…

**Daniel**

For the entire weekend I spent playing with my friends and Abby actually invited me to come over their place. Her dad recently bought the Blu-Ray of Ramona and Beezus, and that's what we watched for Saturday.

Abby asked me, "Hey I heard that Demi Lovato wrote to you. Was it great?"

"Well I can say it's a blessing, and not something to be happy. If it was someone else, they'd boast it all together, and showcase it to the others. Not me."

"I wish that she'll be alright. After all, she'll make it through right Daniel?"

"I believe with God, Demi will make it. I just know she'll make it!"

Or so I thought, because later on I might get a bigger serving of hate from the haters. After all, as a certain Comic book quote said so, "With great Power comes great Responsibility." The Great Power being Me writing letters to Demi to make her feel well, the Great Responsibility being that when I'm doing this, I have to be strong at all times.

That evening both my family and Abby's spent a dinner at my home. We had a great dinner which consisted of white cream pasta, roasted Chicken (the way my mom does) and more. Mr. Curran told my parents of what I've done for Demi and my parents understood that I had to do it for her welfare.

That evening after the dinner was over Mr. Curran gave me something and told me, "Daniel, I want you to have this little thing because I know it'll help her be happy." He just handed me a Macross Frontier Fighter Display Vol 1 VF-25F. I knew what I was going to do: send her this item with the letter. But how?

"Just consider it a little something that Abby sent for her. You know how excited my daughter is when you send this little thing that you can bring her."

I thanked Mr. Curran and after they left later on, I decided to go to the supermarket on my own. As I went to the Magazine to read some teen celeb mags, I noticed one magazine that caught my eye, because it was just lying in the floor with some pages open. But that wasn't any page. It was something that dreaded me…

_DEMI'S DOWNFALL: IT WAS DRUGS_

As I read the entire article, I felt like I was going to rip the mag to pieces but I controlled myself. Then I wondered, _who would write a liar's article like this? _As I looked at the title of the mag, it was Life and Style.

As I silently put the mag back, and went home, I immediately went inside my room and cried because I knew people went too far to do an article of a lie. How could they do something as horrible as this?

That Monday I felt like I didn't want to talk to anyone that day, except for Abby, because she was my best friend. After school, as we're about to go home, a group of kids then stopped us. It was Walther, one of the kids who don't care so much to goody-two-shoes kids like me and Abby.

"Hey Gerson, you still thinking about being 'Prince Charming' for a Teen celeb whom you can never save?"

"Cut it out! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Walther, like I said, didn't care; he just want to boss around some kids. Abby however, stood up for me.

"Walther, can you knock it off? He's having a difficult time, and you'll just pick on him?"

"Oh now you're being serious Abby? Why don't you tell your 'celeb's imaginary pet' that he princess he's trying to defend is taking so much drugs that he can't even do something!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY WALTHER?"

"Let me repeat it for your little prince: Demi. Takes. Drugs!"

I was so fuming mad and I shouted at him, "SHUT UP WALTHER! SHE CAN NEVER DO THAT! SHE'S JUST HAVING A DIFFICULT TIME THAT'S ALL!"

"So you read it didn't you? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out after all. Yet you just ignore the harsh truth that is in you- she lost control of herself. You can't do anything anymore!"

As he laughed, I finally lost my temper and shouted, "SHUT UP!" And I punched him and he was scared of what I did. So scared he ran away. Abby asked, "Daniel… what was that?"

"Abby, I don't know ok?"

"I'll take you home."

As I got home I noticed a new letter from Demi. Don't tell me she knew it too…

_Dear Daniel,_

_Thanks for the letter you sent me; I didn't know you have a teacher who also cares for me. Well I have some bad news- while I'm stuck in Rehab, bad rumors started coming out one of the other when my real dad spoke in defense of me. These ranged from me making illegal drugs to being pregnant to someone else; thus why I have to warn you in advance, that you don't end up with those who are out to ruin me. Daniel, promise me you won't be like them. Because I trust you like a little brother I don't have. I know you'll not go to the dark side. I hope you'll be ok right now… I don't want you to get hurt and stuff. You're the only one along with my little sister Madison that still believes in me. I can't afford to lose you…_

_Still believing,_

_Demi_

I cried as I read her letter because I knew how cruel the world was to her more than ever. As I write my reply letter I started off little. Because it went like:

_Dear Demi,_

_I'll always be by your side, but I have bad news too. Looks like a classmate of mine knew it too. But worst, I found out-_

I felt like I didn't want to continue the letter because I don't want to hurt her more just because I read that lie of an article that even Walther knew.

With no one to turn to, I prayed to the Lord for help.

**Daniel knew this day was coming, but how they cope up now that bad rumors started flying around? Will Demi and Daniel trust in each other more than ever?**

**For those wondering what the article was, I found the post in Tumblr, and it was a clipping from the magazine Life and Style. Keep bringing up the comments!**


	5. Random feelings

**Last time, Daniel snapped because the class bully offended Daniel. And now he faces a dilemma: can he still have the heart to tell her about it?**

**Sorry if it was a long update since things are stopping me to do the story prior to thanksgiving where I had to write a new chapter after this.**

**Well here's hoping there's a new batch of comments…**

**Daniel**

After praying I didn't continue to write my letter to her because I didn't want to risk rejection if I told the truth. But a voice spoke to me like if it was hitting me on the head.

_Are you just going to stop because the lie is stopping you? And I thought you're the one willing to take a risk, just because she asked you to? Come on Daniel! This is not like you! Show the world you're not a coward. Remember, you promised her! You can't let her down! If you did, she would think you're losing it! Remember, you're not like other kids. PUT THAT IN YOUR MIND!_

I looked at the little VF in my room and remembered about Abby and how she wants to grow up strong like Demi. Yes, that parcel for her. How can I forget?

With no time wasted, I resumed the letter, hoping she knows what I've been through. If only the night sky knows of it all…

**Demi**

As I looked at the moon-lit lonely sky outside my room, I looked at the stars whishing Daniel would be alright. I didn't feel like sleeping that night, because I don't know why. I felt like Daniel was someone I have to protect and take care like a little brother, despite him being not a Lovato or a De La Garza like I am.

Maybe this is how having a younger brother feels like; caring for him despite the differences in life. As I sat and hum a song I wished I can see how he looks like, how caring his family is, and all. But it's all a long far away thing for me to reach.

"I knew someone was out there."

As I turned around I saw Jeremy and he continued, "You thinking about the kid who writes at you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I was in a far area of the visiting area when I heard the letter. For someone who receives a letter of care, I kinda miss my family too."

"You have a family too?"

"Yeah, but they sent me here because I was caught with pot in my room. Then before that I was arrested twice and this is where I am now."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"No it's fine with me, I'm used to it. I know you have no little brother but you do have a little sister. Well I then remembered my little sister too."

"You have a little sister too?"

"Yeah. Her name's Megan. I used to be with her at times, but because of the influence from my friends, I almost stopped having time with her. Megan sent me a card saying if I'll ever come home."

"Well Madison feels the same way too. But she has to be strong for me because I'm not with her always when I was still busy that time."

"Well thanks for the conversation. I got to go back to my place now."

"Good night Jeremy."

As Jeremy left I felt like I needed time to give Daniel a chance to spend real time with him. I then kept singing that song in my head. I don't know where I got it but it sounded soft and sad.

_Was it all a dream?_

…or is it all things I think about?

I have no idea, but I have to be strong.

For my fans.

For my family.

For Maddie.

And most of all, for Daniel.

If only Daniel knew what I've been through.

**Daniel**

The next day I had to pray about what happened that week. I still was worried for her but with recent reports that Demi was now recovering and feeling better, I had to thank that.

Even though that lie from last week still hurts like a glass shard stuck in your finger. Abby visited me and told me, "Hey Daniel. You ok now?"

"Yeah… and yeah I sent the letter now with the thing your dad gave to me."

"I'm sorry it had to happen. It'll be ok. Daniel, will she be ok?"

"Yeah. Just hoping she won't be hurt later on."

Have I did the right thing of being honest with what I found out? I wish I didn't do something bad… after all, she was counting on me. And I can't break my word.

As I left the house to be alone for awhile, I went to the park to clear my head. As I sat in the bench I sighed and said, "If only there was a way…"

"I hope you can do something for the sake of something."

As I looked around I saw no one and I was confused on why would someone answer me back. As I looked on my right I saw a girl with sunglasses, a hat and a coat on. I asked, "Sorry to ask but what do you mean?"

"You wish to help Demi Lovato right?"

"Yeah but who are you and what can you do?"

Instead of answering my question, she takes her sunglasses off and her hat and she looked pretty. But I snapped back to reality and said, "Wait… don't tell me you're…"

"Come on, say it."

"MIRANDA COSGROVE?"

**Demi**

I recently finished my recent evaluation that day, and the mail worker came to me with a new letter, but it was in a small package. As I opened the package I saw a little fighter jet model and the letter. I wonder what he wrote this time.

_Dear Demi,_

_I'll always be by your side, but I have bad news too. Looks like a classmate of mine knew it too. But worst, I found out about a fake article on Life and Style. It said you're taking drugs. I cried at reading it because I believe that you can never do it. When my bully of a classmate brought out that mention, I was so angry I punched him the later on when I did this letter I then remembered what you did to your backup dancer and I was ashamed that I did what you did. I can't believe I did it but deep inside I felt guilty despite standing up for myself. Oh by the way the fighter jet miniature? My friend Abby gave it to you as a gift because she wants to grow up like you someday. That was her contribution to make you feel better, And don't worry I'll still be on your side because I've felt like I grew with you. If only you're my older sister…_

_Never losing hope,_

_Daniel_

I cried finding out the article he said. But I somehow looked at the letter and on the back was a picture of him and his friend. As I put the jet miniature in my side desk I began to think about what Jeremy said last night.

Now I'm writing my next letter to him because I wished for one thing in mind- seeing him in person.

**Daniel finds himself talking to Miranda, Demi and Jeremy talk about siblings, and the night sky is their wishing bridge. But what does Miranda want to tell Daniel and what is Demi planning for Daniel?**

**Whatever it is, stay and leave comments because the next chapter could give some answers.**


	6. Thanksgiving Surprise!

**Surprise Surprise! It's now thanksgiving so this might be my longest chapter in the story to catch up for lost time in writing. There's now more surprises in store in this chapter… but please, keep leaving reviews because it's pointless for me to keep writing the story if there's no new comments.**

**Hope you readers enjoy it, and please, leave comments!**

**Daniel**

Why in all places, Miranda popped out of nowhere? Is it just my head? Or it's all real?

"If it's you, aren't you supposed to be somewhere now preparing for tomorrow's Thanksgiving parade?"

"I know but I decided to drop by, just needing a little mind clearing."

"So you're here too to forget stuff?"

"No, I came to help you out."

Help me out? Seriously? The actress doesn't even know me! Maybe she was sent by God to help me too. Probably a little help don't hurt at all.

"If you're here to help me out, what do you want to contribute to my current link to Demi?"

"I'm going to surprise you a bit that no other fan knows. But better know this; don't let anyone know except yourself."

"Ok I'm listening."

"Demi was my preschool friend. Ever since both of us went our different ways, with me on Nick and her on Disney, I didn't know what happened to her. I did wish that I'd sing a duet with her because me and Demi were picked by Shoji Kawamori to play the characters of Ranka and Sheryl respectively because he's planning to release Macross Frontier's English dub here."

"So you know Demi?"

Yeah, but like I said, no one else knows but you and me."

"Thanks for your time. I'll keep it in mind."

As I left Miranda handed me something. "Here, keep these, you'll need it when you do your next move."

"Um thanks?"

As she left and I went home, a new letter came to me. Another Demi letter? Hoping it is, I rushed on my room and opened it and read it.

_Dear Daniel,_

_Sorry to hear about what you read. I cried the moment you told me but it's ok… just letting me know what's happening outside rehab was already enough but I'm not angry at you. I just felt sad because of what was happening to me. I felt like my life if falling apart because everyone who don't like me banded together to hate me so much. In a sea of fans, you cared so much that you'd be willing to risk it all. I don't know about me, I might not be able to come back strong like I did before but at least my dignity would still be there. You've done so much for me like giving me a miniature plane for display and even enclosing a picture of you and your friend who's a girl. Now it's my turn to ask you a favor, if you could. Can you visit me here in Chicago? If you can make it, that is. I just want to see you for the first time because the letters are great, but a heartwarming visit can do well too. I'll keep waiting for your arrival, and you're always welcome to visit me._

_In touch with you,_

_Demi_

I'm glad she liked the letter, but going to visit her in Chicago is a tall order. Can I get there? But then I remembered the "thing" Miranda gave me. It was mostly round-trip plane tickets, 5 of them, economy class. I was wondering why…

As I got down to the living room, I saw my mom and Dad there, in a quiet mood.

"Mom! Dad!"

My dad spoke first. "Hey Daniel, Is there something you'll like to say?"

"Dad, Mom, can we go to Chicago?"

My mom did a spit take and she said, "Son, that's impossible. Chicago is far away from our house, and you asked this?"

"It's ok mom, someone gave me these."

My dad saw the 5 plane tickets going to Chicago. He then asked, "But… where did you get these?"

"Someone gave it to me, someone who's supposed to be preparing for her Thanksgiving appearance at New York."

"A celebrity? How come that person just somehow give you plane tickets for?"

"I don't know but the person knows of what my plan is. And Demi wishes to see me."

My mom said, "Well son, I got a surprise for her. We'll celebrate thanksgiving with her. Wait until she gets surprised."

"Really mom?"

"Of course. Why, you don't believe in what I can do?"

My dad just said, "Ok well we'll pack up now. Your mom will just cook. Come on now Daniel, we'll get started."

I was so happy that I hugged my mom and dad for it. And I thought, _thanks Miranda, you're a life saver. Even though you knew about what I'm doing, I owe you one._

**Demi**

Thanksgiving is one day away. I wonder if my family will come to visit me and do Thanksgiving with them?

I can't go out of the facility and just come home because well, I just can't. It's rehab rules, you can't go home even for Thanksgiving. I just feel like I felt sad that day or whatever.

Dr. Byrd then knocked at my quarters and said, "Demi, someone wants to visit you. She's waiting."

A visitor? A girl? I don't get it but as I go out of my quarters Dr. Byrd talked with me while I walked.

"You know Demi you're now improving. Maybe before the year ends you might go home and start again."

"Thanks Dr. Byrd. I don't know why you just said it and all…"

"Well according to the records you're now halfway complete with the treatment. If you keep that up you'll be out of here in no time."

As I got to the visitor's area, Dr. Byrd said, "Well I'll leave you two for awhile."

Then the person came in. but it wasn't someone. It was... Madison? How could she come without anyone else?

"Maddie!"

"Demi!"

I hugged her and I said, "How did you come here on your own?"

"I stowed away just to see you, I miss you so much."

"Maddie you shouldn't have done that! What if mom and dad are looking for you?"

"That's ok, I missed you. I can't wait anymore, and I wished you'll be ok so here I am."

"Maddie, do me a favor, go home. Now is not the right time to visit me without mom and dad with you. Please Maddie, go home."

"But I wanted to-"

"GO HOME! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!"

I saw Madison have tears in her eyes but I should have not shouted to her. I do wanted Madison to come, but not alone. That alone was bad. "I'm sorry Maddie, but come back when mom and dad are with you."

She sadly left the place and I left silently to my quarters. As I closed the door I cried in my bed because I hurt her by accident. I should have never did that, but I was so stressed out with what I was going through.

With that done, I fell asleep weeping.

_The next day_

A knock at my door woke me up. As I looked at my clock, it was now 4 pm. I was asleep for a long time? I didn't know why. Dr. Byrd called me.

"Demi, you have visitors. Looks like it's 3 of them."

I got up and immediately changed clothes and went to the visitors room. But when I got there it was quiet and dark, like I can't see a single thing. What was it?

SURPRISE!

All the other people who stayed in the facility were there too to surprise me. But mostly I didn't know that someone did come. The table there had a Thanksgiving feast in front of me, and a card in the turkey. I opened it and read it.

_Happy Thanksgiving! Look at the back._

I looked at the back and it said,

_Look behind you._

As I looked behind I saw a boy. Wait, could this be the boy-

"Hi Demi. It's me, Daniel."

My eyes welled in tears as I hugged him and said, "It is you!"

"I wanted to surprise you especially that it's Thanksgiving. So here I am!"

"How did you get here?"

"Someone gave me plane tickets. And my parents planned it all. I just answered the call."

His parents came to me and his dad said, "We planned it because we don't want you to be alone on Thanksgiving. Because you're so special to us and our son, we all owe it to you."

"Thank you, Daniel, and your parents too. I could have never known you'll all come to me on Thanksgiving. Thank you so much."

I hugged all 3 of them and after that Daniel said, "We're not the only one. Your family came too."

As I got up I saw my family too. But how did Daniel know?

My dad said, "We happened to cross paths with them and they told us about it. So be thankful we're here."

"Thanks dad!" then I went to Maddie and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you because I was pressured. I only did it because I'm concerned for you. Can you forgive me?"

"I'd like to."

As Maddie hugged me, Daniel said, "Are we going to just stand there and do nothing? Come on! It's Thanksgiving! We've got a lot to do!"

"Daniel's right. Come on."

That day was the best day for me because both me and Daniel's families got together for Thanksgiving with me. And boy did we have a lot of fun. I can never thank the Lord enough for this grand gathering.

After all, Daniel did it for me.

**Well that was long enough! I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I do. Now please comment!**


	7. Conversations and Farewells

**It's been a long time from the previous chapter, and no new reviews yet? No wonder I get stuck not doing the next chapter. Well this is a crucial moment in the story- Daniel and Demi spending time talking to each other. What will they be talking about? Find out…**

**And please, comment!**

**Daniel**

For the entirety of the celebration, I felt like it's time to really give my best shot. What best shot? I dunno, but a little conversation won't hurt.

What can hurt anyone?

Demi then reached out my hand, held it and said, "If it's ok we can talk outside?"

Well I can't refuse, but yeah.

"Why not."

She then led me to her quiet place- a terrace where you can see the city. It was a moon-shining night so the mood was perfect. As we sat, I said, "Well, nice quiet place you have here."

"Thanks. Whenever I wish to be alone I usually slip here."

"Why do you want to be alone here sometime?"

"Well, to think, to clear my head off."

"Must have been hard for you."

"Not much."

As our conversation began, I can see her eyes. Her beautiful, sadness-ridden eyes. Why such a beautiful girl have to suffer that much? I have no idea, but boy it feels nice to be with the person you're trying to cheer up.

"Daniel, to be honest, I never did have a brother. You're like one that I wished to have, but can never have."

"I can tell. You're from a family of girls."

"Yeah…"

"So… how's life here?"

"Lonely… a bit depressing. Sometimes quiet."

"I can tell. After all, it's Rehab."

"When I'm out here in this place, I always wonder who you were. Now that I see you, you're more charming in person."

Was she saying it right? Am I that always… a nice guy? Surely that was true, but today was… different. As if I can see the sadness in her heart, even though she can't show it at all, I felt more sorry for her. By the way- I'm not that psychic.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

As I held her hand, I continued on, "In a few months, you'll be out of this joint and start again. You'll finally see your friends, be with your family, and start again with peace of mind."

"Thanks Daniel. You're such a sweet kid. I can recover from almost everything, except… a broken heart."

"I don't get it."

"I might never be able to recover from the thing that led me here. I was so jealous of Ashley Greene that's why I said those threats to her. It's just… I still love Joe, but I can't go on…"

I saw the tears in her eyes and I said, "Demi… it'll be ok… always remember, anything that makes you sad, can sometimes make you stronger. And if it doesn't help… just think of me."

She hugged me and continued while hugging me, "Daniel, I'm so blessed to have a friend like you. You're definitely adorable and sweet. I wish you're my brother… then we can spend time together."

"Thanks. Anyway, I wonder if we'll see each other again after this night?"

"I dunno… the moment we separate again, it'll go back to the status quo, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But all I know right now is I'll always write to you."

"Thanks Daniel. I'll always remember you."

"No problem."

We were busy talking, Demi touring me the facility, and all that stuff. And the night was finally over and it was time for me and my family to head back to our hotel. My mom said, "Well, it's time to say goodbye to her. Come on."

"K mom, I'll find her."

I was walking to find her and then someone approached me and said, "You must be Daniel. Finding Demi?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Byrd. Well she's back on her room, but if you want to see her again, you'll need me, since only authorized personnel and patients can come in the area."

"Thank you Dr. Byrd."

He then led me to the living quarters for the girl patients (because boys- both guests and patients- are not allowed in that area) and we finally got to her room.

"Demi, your friend is here to say goodbye."

As we opened the door she was there, and she was sitting on the floor, her back turned away from us.

"Demi, I'm going to say goodbye now…"

She then got up, turn around to us and she had tears in her eyes. She said, "I'm sorry, I'm just sad that you'll finally be gone once more, and it's back to writing letters for both of us."

"I'm going to leave you this Macross Frontier model kit. It's a VF-25F armored messiah. I want you to have it as an "always remember and think of me if things get worse" gift. I saved up my money for it. Only for you."

"Daniel, you didn't have to… you've done so much for me. I can't…"

"Please? For me, Demi. Come on. Think of me as a brother you didn't have."

After my last word, there was a pause.

A moment of quietness.

Nothing.

After a minute she said, "Well, nothing will be lost anyway."

I handed her the kit and she told, "You're indeed a sweet kid. I'll never forget you."

She kissed me in the cheek and said, "Good night Daniel."

"Night Demi."

And then we both went our separate ways.

I don't know when will I see her again… but God hoping, we might cross paths again.

I'll never forget that evening, because we both had fun. I'll miss her… for now.

**So it is goodbye… but for how long until they write to each other? Please, leave comments, and since Christmas is near, I might do another chapter.**


	8. It's Not Too Late

**Since Christmas is getting near I'd better do a new chapter, and you thought it's the last one back in chapter 7? Surprise!**

**This is a continuation after a few days in the story. Enjoy and please, leave reviews. Come on!**

**Daniel**

I woke up that morning by a loud knock on the door. It was my dad waking me up and he said, "Daniel, your friend Abby is here."

I got up and said, "K dad, I'm on my way down."

As I got down I realized how fast time flies. It was already December and it was getting chilly in California, I got a sweater on and walked up to the door.

And my dad was right, Abby was there.

"Hey Daniel!"

"Oh, Hi Abby."

"Well it's been a long time anyway since I visited your place. I'm excited for Christmas and I can't wait to get gifts and such. What are you excited for?"

"Not much. I don't usually see Christmas as about Santa and the Gifts. I'm satisfied with the true meaning- Jesus born for us. So yeah…"

"So you're not into other things on Christmas?"

"Probably nothing."

"I heard you visited Demi in rehab or something. But how?"

"A miracle. Someone gave me plane tickets. Then she left without saying goodbye." (Well I had to lie it off because she'd geek out if she found out I met Miranda Cosgrove by chance.)

"Well I got to say, you're so blessed."

"Thanks."

"By the way, are you coming with me later?"

"Where to?"

"The mall."

"Maybe later."

"K, Daniel. See ya later!"

As Abby left I then remembered to go and write a letter for Demi since I recently got a new letter from her on how things were going great weeks after I met her personally. But before I wrote, I checked on my Facebook and went web surfing for awhile until I read something I'd not like to find out- _another attack against Demi through a… sex tape?_

Good thing it was just the news, and by relief, I read somewhere that the Sex Tape wasn't true, since it's said by a representative of hers that it's fake. whew!

I hurriedly wrote my new letter to her:

_Dear Demi,_

_It's been weeks since we first met. I never felt more happier and such that I didn't care about Christmas save for the true meaning of it, which is Jesus born for us to save us from our sins. That's really great of course. But a few days and just recently I found leaked photos and a rumored sex tape revolving around you. I didn't know why they did it but my only thing in mind that was the reason was they want you ruined for good. Why is the world unfair? Why do these people hate you? I still can't find the answers and it's getting more confusing as the days go by… but, will you be ok even if I just write you letters? Don't let go… together, we'll get to the end of the tunnel. We'll make it out there…_

_Still believing in you,_

_Daniel_

With the letter finally done, I don't know what will happen next after that. But hopefully, We'll get to the end of things. I just hope with max faith in the Lord…

_A day after_

**Demi**

It's been a long time since me and Daniel meet. As everyday went on, I'm improving health-wise. But the problems don't go away… I'm not getting any better than before, am I?

Then, I was greeted by a face that I know- Jeremy.

"You still worrying in there?"

"Probably… I guess."

"Well I hope I get to see my family this year for Christmas… It's kinda sad not to be."

"Wait a minute- why are you in the Girl quarters? You shouldn't be there!"

"Well… I just snuck up on you by stealth or something."

"You better go now Jeremy. I don't want you caught!"

"K fine… by the way I'm leaving you this."

He left me a letter. A new letter? Wait-

"Jeremy, how did you have his letter for me?"

"Oh. The Daniel kid?"

"Yes. How?"

"Well I was assigned to give this letter to you. The mailman here was sick that day, I had to sub for him while he's on leave. That's why I'm here."

"Thanks Jeremy."

"No problem for the princess here."

"Princess?"

"You. Who else?"

I chuckled at his comment since I found it funny. Oh well. I got Daniel's letter and I read it. As I read every word of it, I found out more and more bad rumors flew off the door and into my heart as they were like termites to wood.

I almost cried again but then I remembered Daniels words to _not lose hope. _

At least…

"Thanks Daniel. You never gave up on me…"

Then I went back to the model kit I was making. Boy that was too much…

You see, the scale was 1/72, enough to keep me busy for a long while. But for how long? I was almost finished in the legs section of the kit. But then, I remembered to write back to Daniel.

But before I wrote, Dr. Byrd knocked at my door and said, "Well Demi, I have news, but I don't know if you'll take it."

"What is it?"

"unfortunately, you can't go home for Christmas. Sorry, but the facility did not allow it."

"So that means?"

"You won't be coming home to spend Christmas with your family. Sorry…"

"That's ok. I already had someone for that day."

"Well hope you do. I'll go now."

As he left, I cried that my request to go home for the holidays have been rejected. I cried, thinking it's now useless to keep going this way…

Unless…

Of course, Daniel!

So I continued writing the letter for Daniel, in hopes he'll make it.

**Things are getting tight as Christmas is near. Will Daniel find out soon? Will Demi see her family again?**

**I don't know the answers but better comment, please! And Merry Christmas to all readers!**


	9. One Christmas, ONE WORLD

**Now here's the continuation of the story and it's not just because the year is finally closing. This story now resumes from where Demi left off- doing a new letter for Daniel.**

**Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please- comment!**

**Demi**

Now I have been told before that I can't spend Christmas outside the facility. I don't know if I can still be sorry for myself, but…

"Demi? You still there?"

Dr. Byrd? What was he doing that time?

"Demi, I just gotten a confirmation that You're allowed after seeing that you had a good record so far in the facility. They allowed you to spend with your family outside the facility for one night only."

"That's great news! Tell them thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Will do."

He then left and I wrote a new letter for Daniel. It read:

_Hey Daniel,_

_Guess what- you're right! I knew your words will help me soon enough because recently the Rehab I'm in allowed me to spend a night with my family outside the place for one night. I can't wait! Daniel. I know you didn't do it for me, but I know you wished so hard for it because you know I can't be sad this holiday. Thanks a million, even though you're not with me today. I owe your hope and trust in me for me the first to say… I love you so much like a little brother. I owe you one. (Did I just repeat that? Must have been me.) Well about the kit; I's now 37% complete, but I'll be doing my best to finish the kit. Boy, I'm just a beginner in doing model kits! Well got to go, I've got to prepare for the big day…_

_Staying in touch,_

_Demi_

I then tucked it nice while I look at the model kit I was not yet done: well I still haven't done the body, just yet.

The next day I gave the mail to the worker to be sent to Daniel the day after. I then prepare because my family will be on the way to pick me up.

**Daniel**

I received the mail that day and I was like, _as usual._ My dad then said to me, "Well Daniel, You excited?"

"I guess!"

"Why so? You know we're spending Christmas day with your cousins and relatives that day you know!"

"I know dad. Besides, it's just satisfying you get to help someone, it's just been a long time that I'm so nice to someone…"

"Well about that, I'm betting Santa's going to give you a gift for Christmas. Because you've done so much good for Demi I'm thinking you'll get a great gift!"

"Dad…" I just laughed at the thought of that.

"Ok son that could be funny."

Then mom came home and told me, "Well son you ready later?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see my cousins and relatives, but…"

"What about, Daniel?"

"Will Demi be ok this Christmas?"

"Probably. After all, the Lord does things in mysterious yet amazing ways we can't even figure out what happens next."

"Yeah… I hope she has a good Christmas too."

"I'm sure she will."

As I run upstairs to my room, I opened the letter and read her latest letter. And boy it was true- I did wish for Demi to have a good Christmas. I read that she was allowed to spend time with her family that Christmas outside the facility! _Thank you lord, _I spoke to myself.

That Night, me and my family prepared to go to our relatives, while Demi prepared to start her night.

_My boots are worn from all the walking_

_I'm on the brink of despair_

_I close my eyes, and your face appears, so faintly_

Demi then was cleared to go that night, and her Family picked her up that night.

_We used to run on the beach_

_Then have our arms around each other as we watch the sunset_

_Such calm, ordinary days are what makes me happy_

I then left for my relatives that night to celebrate Christmas eve.

_Storms may come, the wind may hurl me about, and I may be hurt_

_Even then, I wish to keep this love of mine_

_It's gonna be alright, I'll be always by your side_

_No matter how far apart we are, we share ONE WORLD_

Demi and her family then had a nice, wonderful Christmas dinner at a fancy restaurant, where she happily talked with her family and ate delicious food. There were smiles and happiness that night.

_I stuff my bag with dreams_

_Promising that they won't just rot along the way_

_So that I can hold onto your hand_

During the party, I told my cousins and relatives about how I helped Demi cope up with a problem as big as the moon (not really XD). My cousins were struck in awe; my aunties, uncles and even my grandparents were impressed at being a "helping hand" for someone. I enjoyed it so much.

_Even if I turn my back to destiny, over great distances, going to a distant time_

_There is a place I want to come home to_

_I'll never leave this place for anything in the entire universe_

_It may be small, but we share ONE WORLD_

_Storms may come, the wind may hurl me about, and I may be hurt_

_Even then, I wish to keep this love of mine_

_It's gonna be alright, I'll be always by your side_

_No matter how far apart we are, we share ONE WORLD _

And that Night… both of us were happy, because our hopes were the key to that wonderful night.

But of course… I owe it to you, Jesus. Happy Birthday.

_The next day_

As I woke up the next day, I hurriedly go to the Christmas tree and saw lots and lots of presents. But… I saw two presents that were special: one from Santa, and one from Demi. But… Demi… how?

It had a card. It said:

_Daniel,_

_I bought it for you as a thank you gift for being with me that time when I was in Rehab. Hope you love it._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Demi_

As I open it, it was a SH Figuarts Hyper Kabuto. I was wishing for one of these. _Thank you Demi…_

With that in mind, I wrote my next letter.

**Well both Daniel and Demi spent a wonderful Christmas with their families. Hope you loved it. Read and comment!**

**Song used in the story is "ONE WORLD" by Koji Kikkawa from the Kamen Rider Kabuto movie.**


	10. Coming back with mixed feelings

**Well it's been a long time since I updated the story so here goes: days after Demi and Daniel had a wonderful peaceful Christmas with their families, the story continues in the current time.**

**Now please, leave comments/reviews, because I'm now getting forgetful to update the story…**

**Daniel**

As the days passed and the letters went back and forth to each other, I believe it's time to close the chapter of my life- that of helping Demi. I think I've done my part soon, and still, we're best of, more like of siblings. Besides, it's now 2011, time to move on…

Then, the wonderful news finally happened!

That news is Demi is almost near to finally come out of Rehab. Why did I say this? I read it somewhere on Facebook, but I can't be sure if it's true or not…

So, in a happy spirit, I hurriedly write to Demi about the good news. The letter was this:

_Hey Demi,_

_I heard you'll finally be out of rehab soon! I'm so glad to hear it that I now wrote this letter just to let you know. Finally, anytime this month, you'll finally get to be free again, but what I must tell you now, you must stay out of showbiz for now. You may be near to be fully recovered from the scars of your past, but I still care for you so... keep it up. Don't worry, I'll keep praying for you. When you get out of rehab, better rest for a month or two, until you're ready to face the spotlight once more so by the time you're ready you'll be wearing that smile again. Hope you'll be fine for the next few days. Yeah, I guess I kept you busy so… yeah… take care!_

_Waiting for that day,_

_Daniel_

As I put the letter on the envelope, the doorbell rang and I shouted, "I'll get it!"

As I got down on the 1st floor of our house, as I opened the door, I was shocked to see the person who rang the doorbell.

"Joe… Jonas?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I actually came to your place, hoping that Demi-"

"Look- she's not here and was never here at all. If you're looking for her, vamoose."

"I know I came here to ask an apology in her behalf."

"Apology? After what you did for her? Instead of helping she out you began to see the damage in her that you bailed out on her. What kind of relationship did you run, a "Use once dispose afterward" kind?"

"Daniel… I didn't mean it…"

"Didn't mean… WHAT?"

Joe was startled with my angry voice and I resumed, "Didn't mean to leave her for Ashley Greene when you finally bailed on her? That time, she was hurting in the inside the moment it happened. I know you Jonas Brothers. You 2, (the 2nd being Nick) out of 3, were the heart breakers in the family. I know your history Joe. I maybe 9, but at least I know what you guys did since when. So don't come running to me for forgiveness when it's towards Demi and her family you should be asking for forgiveness."

"I'm sorry… can you tell her that?"

"I'll think about it. Now go Joe. Your Vampire of a girlfriend is waiting for you back home."

"Vampire of a girlfriend?"

"You get my drift."

As Joe silently left the house, I was thinking, _Should have I been a bit calm? But after all, he did it, so why would I?_

As I put the letter in my mailbox, I quietly prayed to the Lord for forgiveness in my temper.

**Demi**

After a few months of being in this place, and new songs that I wrote while here, I'm happy that it'll be done anytime this month. As I looked at the pile of letters from Daniel throughout the times I was here, I silently took one dated back in Christmas and read:

_Demi,_

_I know Christmas is done, but yet I had to write a small latter to you just to say thanks for the gift. I wondered how your Christmas went? Was it fun? Did you enjoy it with your family? So many questions, so little time. But anyway, I hope you're still ok back in Chicago. I wondered how did you know what I'd like for Christmas? It was great surprise anyway. My regards to your family from mine._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Daniel_

My eyes teared out in a bit of mixed sadness and joy upon rereading it because I'm only a few days or weeks left before I left the area. Then I looked back at the Model Kit Daniel gave to me that Thanksgiving and I noticed I was finished in the legs, wing and head. I wasn't done that much since I had the entire time in counseling and stuff.

I blushed because I'm embarrassed I haven't finished that.

To clear my head for awhile, I decided to get off my room and walk around the area for awhile. I guess it'll be good for me to get some air for now.

Jeremy kind of surprised me all of a sudden and he said, "Greetings, princess!"

"Will you stop calling me that name?"

"Don't lie like you don't know."

"What?"

"I told you, I'll serve you as a prince in the night."

"Dah shut up already."

"I heard you'll finally get out of here."

"You heard?"

"Of course. I kinda eavesdropped on you and Dr. Byrd talking and-"

"Why did you do that?"

"I was bored one time so yeah… sorry about that."

"Jeremy, will I see you again after I leave?"

"Maybe… here's hoping I'll be out soon. Like you."

"I know it kinda hurts to leave you out just because you're the only one that I got a chance to talk to aside from Dr. Byrd and Daniel."

"Why so?"

"Because you're my best friend like Daniel."

"Ok… but I'll miss you out too."

"Why so?"

"I've grown to be with you like some sick someone. Like a puppy?"

"Ok that's out of the line but what the heck."

Then the mail worker came and said, "Ms. Lovato?"

"Yes that's me."

"Letter from Daniel. As usual."

"Got another mail?"

"As usual. Well I better head back and read this."

"Ok, till then Princess Demi."

I just sighed and said, 'Whatever Jeremy."

As I got back to my room, the next letter actually was nice, as he already knew that I'm finally coming out of this place soon. I chuckled because I knew that I gave him a gift somehow. He had no idea how I did it, but at least I made him happy that day.

As I look back at the VF-25F that I haven't finished yet, I got started to finish the rest of it.

**So yeah… the news of Demi finally coming out of rehab is true, but it could be anytime this month or the next… so keep praying for her!**

**What happens next? Better comment, because I might not update it again (since I'll be back to school by the 24****th****).**


	11. A chat with a chance

**Here's the new chapter of this story, and this is for a reason: Recently, Demi Lovato was finally released from Rehab so it's a answered prayer from her fans, including me. So, what does Daniel have in store this time? Better read on… and leave comments too.**

**Also, for the entirety of the chapter, it'll all be in Daniel's POV.**

_January 28_

I got her letter days before today. Wondering what it is? Well she kinda thanked me for it all and yeah… so… what's next for both of us? That's for me to find out.

Well I then looked back at all the letters Demi written for me. It's been a while, but by that time she should have written back to me… well waiting does take the patience off of you!

But then I realized that today… there's no letters.

None.

I wonder why?

My mom came home from work today and told me something.

"Guess what son?"

"Um yeah mom?"

"Demi's now coming out anytime this weekend."

"Seriously?"

"Of course Daniel. But she might not come back to work… just yet."

"Why?"

"She needs time off from the world to be at peace with herself."

"Well it's still good news though."

"Ok Daniel save the happiness for later, it's time to prepare for dinner. Your dad is on the way home as well, so you can spread the happiness later, k?"

"Yeah, will do!"

Excited? Anytime? Here's hoping. By the way, I had no idea why I'm so happy for her to come out of rehab anytime this weekend. Must have been me, because I was with her that whole time through Letters.

But since it was already evening, I'd take a nap. I'll write the letter later… but why a nap?

I'm tired from school of course. But then I remembered I was going to check my Facebook today. So I headed up to my room and opened up my computer.

"Mom, I'll check my Facebook! I'll come down later!"

As I opened Google Chrome, a pop up in my AiM came out with a status:

**You have a friend request.**

**Do you want to add SonnyMunroe18 to your friends list?**

Who is she? A friend? Or a hoax? Might as well add her or him. Whatever. This person might be friendly. So I clicked Yes and added the person to my friends list.

And surprise, the person was online, so I decided to talk to this person.

(Chat begins. **Bold **is username, normal is conversation)

**PrinceofBraves (me):** Hello.

**SonnyMunroe18:** Hi. Is this Daniel Gerson?

**PrinceofBraves:** Yes, why?

**SonnyMunroe18**: Just asking.

**PrinceofBraves:** How do you know my AiM account?

**SonnyMunroe18**: Well I Googled you by finding your Facebook.

**PrinceofBraves: **Did you hijack my account?

**SonnyMunroe18**: No… why would I do that? I don't know how to hack.

**PrinceofBraves:** Well you can't be that smart to do that.

**SonnyMunroe18**: Well, what if I told you now it's the girl you're helping right now?

**PrinceofBraves**: Seriously? The girl I'm helping is in Rehab.

**SonnyMunroe18**: What if I surprise you now?

**PrinceofBraves**: Surprise me.

**SonnyMunroe18 is inviting you to a video chat. Accept?**

I accepted the invitation, then,

**SonnyMunroe18**: You see me now?

**PrinceofBraves**: Wait a minute… it's… you?

**SonnyMunroe18**: Yes Daniel. It's me. Demetria Devonne Lovato.

**PrinceofBraves**: It is you! But… how?

**SonnyMunroe18**: Well, I'm out of Rehab.

**PrinceofBraves**: Oh! But where are you now?

**SonnyMunroe18**: I'm at home now.

**PrinceofBraves**: Is that your room?

**SonnyMunroe18**: Yes it is. And Madison is with me. Want to see her?

**PrinceofBraves**: Why not?

Madison waves at me. She was smiling because Demi's home anyway.

**SonnyMunroe18**: I have another surprise for you.

**PrinceofBraves**: What is it?

**SonnyMunroe18**: Check your Facebook. Please?

**PrinceofBraves**: On it.

I opened my Facebook and I a "1" is open on the 3rd logo that shows that I have a friend request. It said "Demetria Devonne Lovato" and I accepted it.

**PrinceofBraves**: That's you on Facebook?

**SonnyMunroe18**: Yes, that Facebook account is mine, although no one else knows but you. That account of mine is not open to all, but you.

**PrinceofBraves**: So you picked me to be your friend there?

**SonnyMunroe18**: I picked you because you meant so much to me.

**PrinceofBraves**: Thanks Demi. I appreciate it.

**SonnyMunroe18**: Oh I got to go. Can we chat next time?

**PrinceofBraves**: Anything for you. Just tell me when.

**SonnyMunroe18**: Good night Daniel.

**PrinceofBraves**: Bye Demi.

As I shut down my computer and headed down to dinner, Dad was already there. I then told my mom and dad, "Guess what? Demi's home now."

My parents then said to me, "She is indeed home now. And safe. Indeed, god makes a way."

I just thought to myself, _Thanks God. I owe you one. So much._

**Demi is finally home! And Daniel is happy about it through a way he doesn't know about it. What next? Find out soon! Leave comments, I might do another chapter.**


End file.
